SECRETS, LOVERS
by yoyryast
Summary: Ranma es un espía que, harto de su trabajo, decide dejarlo. Lo que no imaginaba era que su dimisión diera lugar a un hecho tan importante en su vida.
1. PRÓLOGO

Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

Muy buenas gente! Aquí vengo con una nueva, inesperada, atrevida, emocionante (ehhh... bueno, creo que ya esta) historia de mis dos personajes predilectos. AVISO (en mis fics siempre hay avisos?) es AU y puede que haya, a veces, aunque intentaré que no pase, OoC. Vocabulario soez y lemon.

Intentaré poner todas las tildes en su sitio y espero sea de su agrado... ahora A LEER:

 _aaa_ \- pensamientos

aaa – diálogos

 **SECRETS, LOVERS**

Era un día bastante frío de invierno en Tokio, pero eso poco parecía importarle a un hombre que captaba todas las miradas de las chicas en esa discoteca. O como él solía llamarla, otro antro de putas.

Visualizó su objetivo, frunció el ceño y sonrió mientras empezaba a andar más rápido cuando una mujer rubia, con mucho lápiz de ojo y el pintalabios rojo corrido se le acercó agarrándole de la nuca y hablándole lo que él suponía que era para ella "sensualmente".

– Hola guapo... me llamo Honaka.

Él, entre asqueado por su aliento a alcohol e impaciente por acabar pronto su cometido en aquel lugar, la apartó con una sola mano y con bastante desprecio para seguir su camino, estaba tan cerca de acabar con eso de una vez. La chica le fulminó con la mirada y volvió con otro chico que andaba por ahí cerca. Siguió andando hasta situarse justo detrás de un hombre no muy alto y con pelo canoso que estaba sentado de espaldas a él en la barra. El hombre notó su presencia y se dio la vuelta con ojos grandes, a simple vista curiosos e inocentes. Nada más reconocerlo empezó a sonreír con prepotencia.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-Déjate de tonterías, dame eso.

El hombre dejo de sonreír y le entrego una carpeta negra un poco brusco. En cuanto la cogió la abrió y empezó a leer.

-¿Estás seguro de que este será el último? – preguntó un poco dudoso.

-Sí, Saotome, completamente seguro.

-Está bien. Allí nos veremos entonces. – estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse de allí cuando escuchó al otro hombre.

-Jajajaja... bueno, hay un pequeño problemilla. – el joven lo miró interrogante – Como habrás podido ver, esto es un poco... especial.

-Ve al grano.

-Las instrucciones ya las tienes. Ve, recógelo y te dejaremos en paz. Solo tienes que dejarlo en el hangar. A partir de ahora no tendremos más contacto.

-Pero esto es muy peligroso para solo "ir y recogerlo". Necesito equipamiento. – dijo enfadado acercándose al hombre.

-Tranqui...

-¡No! Escúchame viejo...

-Señor Tanaka para ti. Más te vale tranquilizarte, sabes que controlo todo esto.

Ranma se separó un poco de él y empezó a mirara al rededor suya, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, lo tenían rodeado los matones de Tanaka.

-Ranma, ¿quieres que te dejemos en paz? Pues será a nuestra manera.

Saotome se dio la vuelta y salió del local cuanto antes. Allí había empezado a asfixiarse.

No tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a hacer. Lo habían abandonado a su suerte en una de las misiones más peligrosa de su vida. Sabía desde el principio que no debía meterse en ese lío pero necesitaba quitarse del medio como fuera.

Él no formaba parte de la yakuza ni nada de eso. Él, simplemente, era espía. Bueno, "espía" como nombre técnico. En sus trabajos investigaba, detectaba, recogía objetos y sujetos, si lo detectaban luchaba o incluso mataba si ese era su objetivo. ¡Hasta de chófer lo trataron! Y eso por culpa de su jefe, el señor Tanaka o _el señor T._ Creía que podía tener amarrado a él a cualquier persona y tratarlo como si fuera su criada.

Lo peor de todo es que Ranma, más joven, pensaba que podía hacerle eso. En realidad, Ranma de más joven no pensaba. Así que un día, y por huir de las deudas que su padre le tiraba encima, aceptó el trabajo habiendo sido previamente avisado del grado de prepotencia de su jefe.

A los seis años de trabajo con ese malnacido decidió que era el final. Había conseguido suficiente dinero como para poder terminar de pagar su piso y vivir cómodamente y le dijo al señor T que renunciaba. Pobre de él que pensaba que eso sería así de fácil. Y ahí estaba, aceptando un trabajo suicida, el cual sería el ultimo, para poder olvidarse de esa época de torturas de su vida.

Tenía que infiltrarse en una base de operaciones china que había instalada en Kioto, coger los planos de un arma nuclear que seguramente tengan ordenes de proteger con su propias vidas y dejarlo en un hangar para que se lo puedan llevar al centro de operaciones de Osawa. Y lo más importante, salir vivo.

* * *

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Estaba temblando y exhausto.

Había conseguido noquear a los dos últimos guardias que había custodiando la sala H cuando llegó un tercero que estaba haciendo guardia y lo cogió por detrás desprevenido. Le había costado mucho soltarse de la llave que le había hecho y, encima, sin hacer mucho ruido para no alertar a más guardias. Solo le quedaba terminar de cambiar la configuración de la puerta para poder entrar y volver a salir por el conducto de ventilación hasta una salida a un acantilado, donde deberá bajar por el equipo que preparó antes para llegar a una cueva y poder salir de la base de operaciones sigilosamente. Abrió la puerta, cogió el maletín e hizo todo como tenía planeado. Cuando llegó al hangar soltó el maletín e iba a salir cuando escuchó una voz.

-Vaya Ranma, no te esperaba, la verdad.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y contestó sorprendido.

-Señor T, no sabía que...

-¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte? – preguntó sacando un arma.

-…¿qué hace?

-Muchacho, no pretenderás que te deje marchar después de todo lo que sabes, ¿no?

-Pero si... usted me dijo...

-Ranma por favor, no seas tonto, sabías perfectamente que no te ibas a ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Fácilmente? Casi me matan allí y ahora me está apuntando con un arma. ¿Eso es fácilmente?

-Adiós Ranma, has trabajado muy bien, aquí tienes tu ascenso.

Antes de poder ver la sonrisa del hombre, Ranma salió corriendo hacia la entrada pero no llegó ni a mitad de camino cuando escuchó su final.

Un disparo secó, eso es lo que merece tras seis años de servicio, que una simple bala acabe con él. Y así fue.

Lo último que vio fue el helicóptero de su jefe partir.

Continuará...

 **N/A**

Holaaaa! ...y bien? :)

Bueeeeno, aquí está el prólogo de la taaan anunciada historia. No sé que decir heheheh. Primero Ranma esta hablando con un hombre, luego es espía, luego lo matan... que está pasando por mi cabeza?

De todas maneras, los capítulos serán cortitos xq así me cuesta menos seguirlos pero si para acabar una escena tiene que durar el doble así será. A no ser que haga una parte 1 y otra parte 2 del mismo cap. Eso es todo de momento.

Muchas gracias a Kalpana R saotome que me ha ayudado dándome un par de consejos para que disfrutéis más de la lectura

Nos vemos en otro capitulo y Cauuuu!


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Muy buenas gente! He aquí el primer capítulo de este humilde fic. AVISO: es AU y puede que haya, a veces, aunque intentaré que no pase, OoC. Vocabulario soez y lemon.

Intentaré poner todas las tildes en su sitio y espero sea de su agrado... ahora A LEER:

 _aaa_ \- pensamientos

aaa – diálogos

 **SECRETS, LOVERS**

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue blanco. Demasiada luz. Tuvo que guiñar los ojos por la molesta sensación de luminosidad. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se fijó bien en dónde estaba. Era una habitación blanca con un par de sillas a ambos lados de la cama y una máquina que inyectaba algún tipo de suero directamente a sus venas. Se quiso incorporar pero notaba las piernas y los brazos dormidos y le dolía su costado izquierdo. Entonces, recordó todo: el trabajo, el disparo... pero, si le dispararon en un lugar solitario, casi desértico, ¿qué hacía ahí? En ese momento escuchó a un hombre y a una mujer. Estaban hablando al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

– ...y quemaduras superficiales al rededor de la herida. Todavía no ha despertado pero cuando lo haga puede reaccionar de cualquier manera. No sé si me entiendes... – dijo el hombre.

– Lo sé Dr Tofu, un disparo no solo supone un daño físico, además... Ranma ya no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación porque la chica empezó a hablar demasiado bajo, pero cuando el tal "Dr Tofu" volvió a hablar pudo seguir escuchando.

– Bueno, confío ciegamente en ti. Me tengo que ir con otro paciente pero si necesitas algo avísame. También puedes entrar cuando quieras.

– De acuerdo, ahora le echaré un vistazo. De todas formas, muchas gracias.

Él, al escuchar lo que supuso era la despedida, volvió a intentar incorporarse y esta vez pudo sentarse en la cama y apoyar la espalda en la pared, la cual tenía al lado un botón colgado de un cable. Le seguía doliendo el costado muchísimo y se quiso quitar el camisón para verse la herida. Cuando lo hizo vio muchas vendas que le rodeaban todo el torso y empezó a quitárselas poco a poco. Cuando empezó a ver la gasa que le tapaba el balazo fue más lento. Cuando se quitó completamente la venda tiró poco a poco de la gasa pero la tenía pegada y le quemaba la piel del dolor. Mordió la sábana de la cama y quitó la gasa de un tirón. Se estaba empezando a marear del dolor y, el mirar la herida y ver que había empezado a sangrar, no ayudaba. Fue sacando los pies de la cama para, posteriormente, levantarse, vestirse e irse, puesto que no quería seguir allí, pero la puerta de la habitación lo frenó en seco.

Parada bajo el marco había una mujer de aproximadamente metro setenta vestida con unos vaqueros, una camisa y una chaqueta de cuero. Tenía el pelo corto, un poco más arriba del cuello, y de un color bastante peculiar, azul. Estaba bien proporcionada, tenía las piernas y los brazos torneados y el vientre plano. Cuando se fijó en su cara se quedó más asombrado de lo que estaba. Una boca pequeña pero sin llegar a tener unos labios finos, una nariz un poco respingada y unos ojos grandes y marrones que se mostraban curiosos.

Ranma no podía dejar de mirarla. Le parecía realmente hermosa. Ella por su parte también estaba bastante sorprendida.

Había entrado para ver a un paciente dormido, casi en coma, por una herida de bala y se había encontrado con que ese "paciente" estaba despierto, sentado, casi desnudo y con la herida al descubierto y las vendas con un poco de sangre tiradas en el suelo. El "paciente" era un hombre corpulento y se podía notar que también bastante alto. Estaba completamente en forma, se le marcaban todos y cada uno de sus músculos visibles. Tenía el cabello negro y atado a una trenza que le caía por el hombro, la mandíbula cuadrada y unos labios carnosos y unos ojos azules penetrantes e intimidantes. Él no tenía intenciones de hablar. De hecho, pensaba que no podía hasta que la escuchó. Una vos dulce y parsimoniosa.

– Hola... soy Akane Tendo y... soy tu nueva psicóloga... – dijo lentamente para que le escuchara bien y no se alertara. Cuando la miró directamente a los ojos añadió – y... estás sangrando...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ranma estaba otra vez sentado en la camilla pensando en lo idiota que había sido. Cuando ella empezó a hablarle se había paralizado, no sabía que hacer. Había coincidido con muchas mujeres guapas, sobre todo en sus misiones de infiltración, pero todavía no comprendía porque había reaccionado así. Seguro que era por el suero raro que le estaban inyectando. Aun que, a decir verdad, era muy guapa. Pero no como las demás, no. Era una belleza madura pero infantil. No sabía explicarlo pero tampoco podía dejar de culparse por lo imbécil que fue.

 _Flash back_

– _y... estás sangrando... – dijo preocupada._

– _¿Eh? – él llevó la mirada a su herida para comprobar que, efectivamente, seguía sangrando._

– _Tranquilo, llamaré al doctor para que venga. En seguida vuelvo. – y emprendió su camino fuera de la habitación._

– _E... espera, no... – pero ella ya se había ido._

 _Fin flash back_

Luego vinieron un par de enfermeras que le volvieron a poner las vendas y un doctor explicándole lo que ya sabía: que le habían disparado y que tenía que guardar reposo. También le habló de esa chica, Akane. Dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien ella le podía ayudar y le dejó las instrucciones del botón que colgaba en la pared bien claras.

 _Bueno, en resumen. Una mujer me encontró medio muerto en el hangar y llamó al hospital para que me trajeran. Ahora estoy encerrado sin poder salir de este hospital y con una psicóloga con la que puedo hablar cuando quiera de lo que sea con solo pulsar un botón. Tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas pero necesito salir de aquí y asegurarme de que ya no tengo trabajo._

Y pensando en eso decidió que era mejor dormir y descansar un rato.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A**

Holaaaa!

Primero de nada, una amiga y compañera de fanfiction ha tenido un pequeño problemita y me gustaría comentarlo y darle ánimos mediante este N/A. Bueno, yo seguía un fic muy entretenido y muy bueno que al parecer incumplía una norma de fanfiction que estoy segura ha sido sin querer pero bueno. Esta compañera recibió un aviso e intento solucionarlo pero unos lectores decidieron reportarla por _"pasarse por el culo las normas"_ y empezaron a molestarse porque otros lectores defendieron la historia de comentarios como _"esta autora es una porquería"_ o _"la historia es una mierda"_ o directamente referirse al fic como _"una basura"._ Al final el fic ha sido borrado y por eso y por los comentarios fuera de lugar de esos lectores me gustaría dar ánimos y felicitar a **kalpana R Saotome** por sus fic y su paciencia.

 **Por otra parte, ya sabéis quien es la persona que estará con Ranma durante este fic y el tipo de relación que tiene con él. Aprovecho para deciros que actualizare mas o menos cada dos semanas y que estoy contentisima con el numero de reviews que habéis escrito. Para subir el siguiente capitulo pediré _3 reviews_ más. A partir de que hayan _3 reviews_ más subiré el próximo capítulo. A continuación contestaré a vuestros reviews:**

 **znta:** Hi! I'm glad you like the fic. Thank you very much for your review and one more thing, there must be some drama but only a little bit. Don't worry.

 **Joha:** Hola! bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta :) espero que te este gustando la historia y la pareja elegida hehehe. Un saludo para ti también y espero poder leerte pronto.

 **naosanRyA:** Hola! vaya te vuelvo a ver por aquí, hehehe primero de nada perdón por el atraso que llevo con el epilogo de mi otro fic. Y aquí tienes el capitulo ·_· … que tal? Te gustó?espero poder leerte de nuevo y que te guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia.

 **Vernica:** Hola! espero que te siga pareciendo emocionante este primer capitulo y que te guste y que, si es así, me lo comuniques por un review o por PM =)

 **karlaisabelortizhernandez:** Hola! esto que voy a decir es importante ya que, como expliqué en mi perfil, una de las cosas que más odio es un fic que me haya enganchado sin acabar. Así que, tarde más o tarde menos, este fin va a tener su final :) espero te este gustando y sigas leyéndolo.

 **Jacque Saotome:** Hahahahaha tranquila, Ranma jamás morirá... ¿o sí?... bueno, me alegro de que te guste el historia, yo también espero con ansias la actualización de tu fic ;) y siento que tengo que dedicarte un capitulo así que ahí va...

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A... JACQUE SAOTOME**

 **Cada capitulo ira dedicado a un/a lector/a.**

 **Nos vemos en otro capítulo y Cauuuu!**


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Muy buenas gente! He aquí ya el segundo capítulo de este humilde fic. AVISO: es AU y puede que haya, a veces, aunque intentaré que no pase, OoC. Vocabulario soez y lemon. Intentaré poner todas las tildes en su sitio y espero sea de su agrado... ahora A LEER:

 _aaa_ \- pensamientos

aaa – diálogos

 **SECRETS, LOVERS**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que despertó y, la verdad, no se llevaba muy bien con los médicos. Por otra parte, la chica esa, su "psicóloga" no había vuelto a visitarlo. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque le seguía doliendo la herida estaba seguro de que en un par de semanas se le pasaría, no hacía falta que siguiera ahí vigilado por una enfermera bajita y rellenita que se había convertido en su peor pesadilla en esos tres días.

Estaba harto de no poder salir de su habitación, la cual solo contaba con una cama, una silla y una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño baño. Había empezado a planear una forma de escaparse. Por lo visto estaba en un hospital de Kioto que no conocía, así que tenía que ir rápido si no quería que lo descubrieran. El día anterior le quitaron la máquina a la que estaba conectado y ya podía andar, aunque fuera por ese habitáculo.

Todas las tardes, su enfermera personal se iba a la cafetería del hospital y tardaba más o menos una hora en volver. En ese tiempo debía coger ropa y encontrar la salida sin cruzarse con ningún trabajador de allí.

Cuando llegó la hora, justo después de entrar y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, la enfermera se marchó y él cogió de encima de la silla una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros que dejaron ahí el primer día que llegó para cuando se marchara, puesto que su mono estaba lleno de sangre. Luego, se asomó con cuidado afuera de la habitación y, al asegurarse de que no había nadie observándole siguió su camino hacia la planta baja del hospital. Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió a la entrada, la cual llevaba a un parking.

Ya está. Estaba fuera. Siempre había tenido esa "habilidad"; cuando quería, pasaba desapercibido perfectamente. Nunca le costó mucho. No sabía qué iba a hacer ahora. No quería volver a su departamento, allí podía ser fácilmente localizado. " _¿Por qué iban a querer localizar a alguien que dan por muerto?"._ Y ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. Era cierto, no hacía falta que se cambiara de casa, pero, en verdad, necesitaba desconectar completamente. No quería mismo piso, mismo coche, misma ropa... bueno, la ropa sí. Pero sólo porque no le gustaba ir de compras.

Iba pensando en que tenía que ir a su antigua ciudad para recoger ciertas cosas mientras se acercaba a la salida del parking. Iba bastante distraído, ya había salido del hospital ¿quién le iba a ver? Entonces, una voz de mujer, aguda pero dulce, le habló:

– ¿Perdone, no es usted Ranma Saotome? – él levantó la mirada del suelo y, era ella, su psicóloga. No esperaba volver a encontrarse con esa mujer, Akane Tendo.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente sin darse cuenta. Ella tampoco hablaba, lo miró entre hipnotizada e intimidada por sus ojos azules, pero a los pocos segundos carraspeó al sentirse ignorada para captar la atención de él. Ranma al fin reaccionó aclarándose la garganta también y le contestó mirándola seriamente:

– Sí, soy yo.

– Perdón por entrometerme pero, ¿no deberías estar allí? – dijo levantando una ceja mientras señalaba al hospital.

– Puede, pero debo irme. – dicho esto se encaminó a la salida, pero ella se puso delante suya y volvió a hablar.

– Estás herido, no te puedes ir.

– Y tú no puedes meterte donde no te llaman.

– Eres mi paciente y sí que me puedo meter.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ranma estaba sentado en la cama del hospital. Decir que estaba furioso se quedaba corto. Todavía no creía cómo un simple guardia de seguridad como el que se encontraba en el parking había podido reducirle y casi noquearle en un momento. Una cosa era estar herido y dolorido, incluso debilitado, pero otra muy distinta es estar desentrenado. Eso no podía permitirlo. Y también se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer nada ante esa situación. Ahora le urgía más aún salir de allí y tomarse unas vacaciones de entrenamiento, pero esta vez sería más difícil puesto que le habían doblado la seguridad. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación y, seguido de ello, entró la mujer que menos quería ver en ese momento. Su "querida psicóloga". Todavía no la conocía y ya no quería hacerlo.

– Hola. " _Y ahora viene como si no hubiera hecho nada"_

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Bueno pues, como psicóloga, pienso que necesitas hablar. – esto sorprendió al muchacho – Así pues, hablemos. – dijo sentándose en la silla de al lado de la cama.

 **Continuará...**

 **N/A**

Holaaaa! Y perdón por la tardanza, ha sido la Semana Santa en mi ciudad y no he podido estar escribiendo porque casi ni he pasado por mi casa pero bueno... hehehe ¿qué os ha parecido esta segunda toma de contacto? Ranma está muy mosqueado, eh... pobrecito, con las ganas que tenía de irse. Por cierto, dentro de dos semanas (que es el tiempo en el que suelo actualizar) es la feria de mi ciudad también y no creo que pare mucho por mi casa tampoco '-_- pero intentaré por todos los medios subir otro cap cuanto antes.

Cambiando de tema... 10 reviews?! perdonadme pero, ¡joder! No me imaginaba esto para nada. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, personitas que comentan, dan follow o favorite o simplemente leen mi fic. :) Viendo lo alto que está el listón, para el próximo cap pediré _**6 reviews**_.

Deciros que escribo sólo por entretenimiento y lo subo sólo para que vosotros disfrutéis de mi lectura. A continuación voy a responder vuestros rewiews.

 **karlaisabelortizhernandez:** Hola! Gracias a ti, como ya he dicho, esto lo hago por vosotros. Me alegro de que te este gustando y aquí tienes la actualización. Abrazos enormes.

 **MacrossLive:** me alegra de que te interese, si te digo la verdad este tema se me ocurrió viendo una película que no tiene nada que ver con ello xD pero espero que te satisfaga igualmente esta tercera parte. Muchísimas gracias por la invitación a tus fics, la verdad no me gusta mucho Robotech, pero me comprometo a leer uno de ellos. Lo prometo.

 **Jacque Saotome:** hahaha me alegro de que te guste como sigue el fic y ojala te vaya bien todas las semanas. Otra cosita, por suerte o por desgracia no voy a poner en _on_ la mente pervertida por un tiempo hehehe pero espero que esto siga cumpliendo las espectativas. Yo también espero con ansias tu actualización y tranquila que no voy a dejar el fic :). Muchos abracitos enormes.

 **AbiTaisho:** ya puedes leer un poquito más ;) pronto traeré otra actualización para que puedas seguir y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Abrazos.

 **Vernica:** Tranquila, habrá mucha acción, esto acaba de empezar :) a mi me gusta tu forma de ver las cosas, a ver como me explico; no me gusta el romance pasteloso, justamente lo que buscaba era romance entre adrenalina, potente, de ahi la trama. Me alegro de que te guste, espero verte otra vez por aquí. Abracitosss.

 **kalpana R Saotome:** Holaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo :D no pasa nada si no te has podido conectar mucho, a mi con los estudios tambien me cuesta, pfff... pero me alegra y me motiva mucho que personas como tu, que me has marcado mucho aquí, me deje su "huellita" ;) espero que te siga gustando, me esfuerzo mucho por que esto no baje el nivel. Tambien siento que los capitulos no sean más largos, si algun dia estoy inspirada, me luciré en cuanto a extensión se refiere. Muchisimas gracias a ti por absolutamente todo y espero que te vaya super bien. Muchos abracitos enormes.

 **nancyricoleon:** me alegro de que te guste y ojala te guste tambien la actualización. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)

 **naosanRyA:** Hola amiga! Me alegra verte otra vez por aquí y que te guste. Y ese cabezota... bueno, digamos que hace lo que puede hehehe. He leido varias historias tuyas, me encantan :3 muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis dos fics, por eso este va para ti ;)

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A... ¡naosanRyA!**

 **Cada capitulo ira dedicado a un/a lector/a.**

Nos vemos en otro capítulo y Cauuuu!


End file.
